marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Gavin Tsunami
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:Alejandro231 Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Gavin was very sick as a child. His mutation unknown to him he was unaware he required copious amounts of water to survive and was dehydrated much of his chilhood annd spent many nights alone in a hospital creating a desire for human contact when he had the oppurtinity. When he was nine, Gavin joined a year-round swimming team and soon all his ailments dissappeared because though he didn't know it he was getting the water he needed. Swimming defined Gavin's life for much of his middle school and the beginning of schools. He was almost always at the pool because he loved the water and loved swimming. As a freshman, Gavin had already qualified for the state finals in swimming in several events and won all of them. People were mystified by Gavin's speed as he was breaking swimming records as a freshman. Other schools thought Gavin was taking preformance enhancers and when he passed drug tests he went under the knife as doctors inspected his body very closely to explain his swimming. They eventually found Gavin was a mutant and the state then banned him from competing because he had unfair advantage. Without swimming, Gavin was lost. His friends thought it was very cool he was a mutant, but Gavin didn't like that he was being treated differently because of mutants. When the MRD came across the doctor's report on Gavin they quickly went to track down to find the mutant. Gavin had fled his home in hopes of enlisting in a school in a different state where he could swim, but the MRD found him before that happened and he joined Xavier's Institue. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Gavin is a go-with-the flow kind of guy. Though he is very curious he never seeks out answers on his own, one because he detests work and secondly because he hates being alone. He greatly enjoys the company of people even if he doesn't like them because he can't stand being alone. He is very care-free, out-going and charismatic What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Xavier's School Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? 15, Sophmore Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Gavin's main power is his shark physiology, which fortunately is a hidden mutation. On land Gavin retians his dermal armor, enhanced bite, durability, strength, night vison, and can find people by smelling there blood. Underwater his powers are magnified as well as becoming a speed swimmer and enhanced senses. Gavin must get to water on a weekly basis, preferabbly daily, otherwise he may die of dehydration. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Three or four times a day If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: EST Category:Confirmation